


The Unavoidable Death of Kdin Jenzen

by theawesomepfanfic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: It is one big fuck train with murder, Kdin is dead from the start, M/M, Murder Mystery, You Have Been Warned, everyone is fucking everyone, geoff is a cop, there are no brakes on this train
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawesomepfanfic/pseuds/theawesomepfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kdin Jenzen was set up for death. He was sat in a room with six people who all had a reason to end his life; and it was taken from him. Kdin was a dead man from the start. The question here is, who killed the dead man, and why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unavoidable Death of Kdin Jenzen

**Author's Note:**

> Round two of me attempting a multi-chapter work. I hope to update every one-two weeks depending on how things go. Oh boy.

Time turns as the earth spins. Life and death collide and move apart, a never ending clash between what is real and what is fake. What is up may be down. Why use a smile, when you can use a frown? Deceive those you know, trust those you don't. Deals and spills, blood and cash. A bullet through the brain can silence a man, but what's the point of killing a man already dead? 

Geoff Ramsey had had a very long day. A suspected murderer had been found, and he had to be in on the raid. The guy did not go easily. A gun shot, a whole bathtub full of drugs, at least two hostages, and a stop at the bar later, he was ready to go home. He sometimes regretted his early in life choice to become a police officer. The people were against him, he was against the people, the law was on his side and sometimes it wasn't. He felt like he lived in a big world of contradictions; even what he was doing now was one. 

The flowers in his hand had a sweet smell to them, and even as they hung loosely at his side he could smell them. They were Jack's favorite kind of flower, mixed in with some other sweet smelling roses and herbs. He'd been planning this for a few weeks now- get Jack out of work early, take him up to their cabin in the mountains and get away from the hustle and contradictions in their lives. He had the place stocked with his and Jack's favorite drinks, foods, and some other needed things... In his mind, at least. 

His time spent with Jack had been limited. Jack's restaurant had been booming lately, and Geoff had been working late. They would normally get home around the same time, attempt to make some sort of dinner, and then fall asleep watching the shows they missed on the couch. He wasn't complaining about that, oh no. He loved resting in Jack's arms and complaining about whatever fuck up Caleb had done that day. He just thought a change would be nice, just for a few days. 

There was Gavin too. The prostitute that he'd picked up one night. The stand he thought would last for a day that lasted for months. He couldn't help falling in love with Gavin. The stupid Brit had stolen Geoff's heart the first time they had kissed. Geoff was a terrible, horrible person. Geoff was in love with two people. 

He wanted to get away from Gavin. He wanted to go back to Jack and only Jack. He wanted to kick Gavin out from his mind. He loved Jack first. He still loved Jack, more than anything. He was going to start really loving him tonight. 

Jack's restaurant came to his view around the corner. It was a quaint little pizza joint, small on the outside but surprisingly big on the inside. He smiled a bit as he imagined his boyfriend in the kitchen, working hard and covered in flower. The lights were on and he could see various heads through the windows. Booming as always. 

He'd got one of Jack's workers to agree to watch over the place for their leave. He was beyond happy for this, and as he approached the front door- the lights shut off. 

His steps were faltered but he didn't stop. The electric at Jack's place was pretty faulty, and it wasn't uncommon for the lights to flicker on and off. He shrugged off the dark feeling in his chest, and hurried his steps to reach the front door. Just as his hand wrapped around the handle to pull the door open, the window beside him shattered and a second sound blasted within his ears. 

A gunshot. His hand moved to his side to grab for his own gun, but all he found was air. 

"Shit." He'd left his gun back at the station. He didn't think he'd need it on their romantic outing together. His stomach started to twist as he thought about a gunshot. A gunshot that could have hit anyone. Including Jack. 

"Geoff Ramsey, local police. No one move." He put his hands up and pressed them together in some sort of attempt to mimic a gun. It was dark; no one was going to be able to tell what he had. There was only silence in the place; Geoff's stomach twisted and turned. He wanted to hear Jack laugh and tell him it was just the pop of his oven, and that the glass shattered… The glass shattered just because.   
His foot hit something soft. The lights came on. He felt a sense of relief. 

-  
Ray and Michael had decided to get a pizza. It was a Thursday night and they were both tired from work, and had planned to run a complete marathon of Game of Thrones. Ray didn't like the show as much as Michael did, but he did enjoy just watching with his boyfriend. 

"Are we going to your apartment or mine?" Michael asked, leaning back against the counter. 

"Uh, yours would probably be best," Ray smiled, "Mine is a mess. Didn't bother to clean today." 

"Of course not." Michael shook his head and turned away from his boyfriend. Ray puffed out his cheeks and stood up, walking up behind Michael and shoving into him. 

"You look like an angry chipmunk when you do that." Michael chuckled, pushing his finger into Ray's cheek and laughing as his boyfriend sucked the air in from both his cheeks. 

"What a terrible thing to say!" Ray gasped with a mocking tone, flashing a smile and taking Michael's hand. "You're pretty bad at being mad." 

"You're pretty hard to be mad at." Michael kissed Ray's lips gently and kicked at the counter a bit. "Jack's sure taking a long time today." 

"It's busy. Plus, you ordered like, twenty breadsticks just for you." Ray teased, and got a side glare in return. He raised his hands in defense and glanced over at the restrooms. "I'll be back, gotta take a whiz." 

"Spare me the details." Michael gagged. 

"You know you want them!" Ray walked to the bathroom and laughed as he heard Michael gag again. He entered the bathroom and did his business, turning back to go to the sinks and accidentally running into someone. 

"Ack, I'm sorry." The taller man said, stepping back and starting to step to the side to allow Ray through. He stopped his feet though. "Ray...?" 

Ray knew the voice the second he heard it. His stomach had already started to twist when Ryan had finally said his name. He'd totally forgotten that he'd set up a date with Ryan. 

"Ryan, I'm sorry I'm late, but, work held me up!" He laughed, slipping past Ryan and going to the sinks. 

"You're two hours late." Ryan said, sounding more disappointed than mad. "You didn't even bother to send me the 'going to be late' text?" 

Ray swallowed back a lump in his throat, washing his hands under hot water and trying to think of anything to say. He had to leave with Michael. He could fake sick, say Michael was his friend picking him up. Then Michael would ask who Ryan was. 

God must have surely hated him that day, for before he could even think of anything, the door opened- and in walked Michael. 

"Ray, Jack said the pizza is almost done. Let's go!" Michael practically whined, stepping in and seeing what was going on. Ray saw both Michael and Ryan's expressions in the mirror- one shocked, one hurt. 

"Who is that?" Michael asked, biting his lip and squinting his eyes a bit. Ryan didn't say anything, but Ray knew the same thing was in his head. 

Maybe God felt bad for him. Maybe it was pure luck. Just as Ray was going to turn around and confess his crime, the lights flickered and then shut off. He saw the dim light of Michael's phone light up his corner of the bathroom, and he pressed himself into the darkness. 

Two gunshots rang in his ears. Michael's phone dropped on the ground, and he felt someone grab his hand and pull him down on the ground. 

"What the fuck was that?" Michael hissed, and from the distance away his voice sounded, Ray guessed who was holding him down and close. His head was pounding and his stomach was in such a knot it felt hard to breathe. With the sound of a police officer entering the building, Ray passed out.   
-

"You really fucked up this time." 

Gavin swirled his drink around with his straw, watching the ice melt into his pop and swirl around with the rest of it. He thought that the watered down stuff was a lot better, not as much sugar. He glanced up at the clock, watching the seconds tick by. One, two, three.

"Are you even listening to me, Gavin?" Lindsay sighed, taking another piece of pizza from the plate between them and taking a bite. "I'm being serious here. You messed up." 

"I can handle it." Gavin sighed, turning himself back towards his boss. He didn't find her very serious, sitting in the pizza shop of one of his client’s boyfriend’s pizza joints. He knew she brought him here to feel bad. Every time he saw Jack he felt bad. 

"Can you? Because if that kid squeals, we're both done for, Gavin." Lindsay put her pizza down and took a sip of her drink, her eyes never leaving Gavin's face. 

"He won't, and we both know that. Ryan doesn't even come around anymore. It's only two." Gavin picked up his fork and picked at the pizza in front of him. 

"Only two? There shouldn't even be one! You're supposed to be my one time guy, Gavin! So I can protect you." Lindsay whispered, leaning forward a bit. "Drop them both. They're both fucking their own lives up; they don't need to bring you down with them!" 

Gavin clenched his fist, turning away and glaring at the ceiling next to him. His sight was interrupted by someone walking past him, and he turned back to Lindsay to yell back at her- when the lights turned off. 

"Perfect." Lindsay sighed, and Gavin heard her chair rock back against the wall behind them. "Just great." 

Gavin closed his own eyes and touched the table, allowing himself to feel out what was there. He waited for the power to come back on; and a fleeting thought occurred in his mind. He could run away from this life right now. Use the dark as his friend. He moved to stand up when something whizzed past his head. Another loud noise brought a loud thump with it. 

"Gavin??" Lindsay whispered from under the table. Gavin joined her, reaching across and finding her hand. They sat in silence until the sound of a police officer entering the building came to their ears. 

-  
Geoff felt an odd sense of relief as he saw Kdin’s body on the floor. A bullet was placed straight in the center of his skull, blood spilling out and onto the floor around him. He dropped his hands down when he saw the two people under the table next to Kdin's body. 

"Come out with your hands raised, okay?" Geoff said calmly- both of them complied. The sick feeling in his stomach got worse. "Gavin?" 

Gavin's reply was only a glance away, his hands still in the air. Geoff covered his mouth and told him and the red head he was with to sit down. He pulled his phone out and sent a backup text out, and he turned around and locked the door. 

"Won't do much locking the door if the window is shattered." The red head next to Gavin said, and Geoff shot her a glare. He felt an odd sense of jealousy run through his stomach when he saw her. She was probably another one of Gavin's clients. 

"Holy shit, Geoff. This place is a mess." His partner Caleb whistled, arriving to the scene with baited breaths. He stepped through the shattered window, looking at the body on the ground and sticking his tongue out. "We just closed a murder case." 

"Caleb, stay here with these two." He pointed at Lindsay and Gavin, "I have to go find Jack." 

"Ah, aren't you sweet." Caleb shook his head as Geoff jumped over the counter and went into the back room. "Disgusting…" 

Geoff looked through the whole kitchen, his hands up again in a mock gun. The murderer could still be hiding. Heck, the murderer could be Gavin for all he knew. Or Jack. 

He shook his head fast, trying to get that thought to escape from his head. Jack would never hurt a fly, let alone murder one of their friends! Not that Kdin was extremely close to them... They had only known him for a few years, and never had really connected with the guy. But that didn't mean anything. Jack would never kill anybody. 

"Jack?" He called, his voice soft. He wanted Jack to hear him, not the possible murderer. He found his way into the office room, where the box for the power was- and found Jack fiddling away with the wires. "Jack!" 

"Geoff?" His boyfriend didn't turn around, rather stayed focused on the wires before him. "Someone cut the wires! I can't believe it, why would someone do that? Thank goodness I knew how to fix it; the whole place would be in the dark." 

Geoff sighed, dropping his hands down and walking over to Jack. He turned the other man around, grabbing his fuzzy cheeks and pulling him into a kiss. 

"You're pretty oblivious to what happened, aren't you?" Geoff asked, not letting Jack's cheeks go. 

"What?" Jack tilted his head and brought his own hand up, taking one of Geoff's hands into his own. Geoff shook his head, squeezing Jack's hand and allowing his other hand to drop down. 

"It's okay. You're okay, and that what really matters to me." Geoff smiled a bit, pulling Jack into a tight hug. 

"Cheesy, I suppose, but I still don't understand?" Jack laughed, squeezing Geoff back and pulling away with his eyebrows raised. Geoff swallowed and gently explained the situation, and watched Jack grow pale with shock. When his boyfriend didn't say anything back, Geoff decided it was best to get him out of the place. 

"Come on." He pulled Jack with him, back to the front. More officers had arrived, and Kdin's body was covered up with a blanket. Three other guys were there, one slumped in a chair and the other two standing a fair distance away from each other. 

"Found these three in the bathroom. Ryan Haywood, Ray something or other, and Michael Jones." Caleb said, pointing to them as he said their names. 

"Something or other, great listening skills, Caleb." Geoff sighed, looking at the slightly older man of the three. Their eyes met for a second, and Ryan gave him a small smile. Geoff quickly turned away. 

"These two are Lindsay Tuggey and Gavin Free." Caleb nodded to Gavin and the redhead, and Geoff didn't bother to look over at them. 

"Alright, take them all in for questioning. Make sure that Ray kid isn't hurt bad." Geoff waved his hand around and glanced down at Kdin, "They're all suspects right now, but innocent until proven guilty." 

"So is Jack, bossman." Caleb said, looking at Geoff with slightly narrowed eyes. Geoff shot the younger officer a glare, squeezing Jack's hand tighter. 

"I'm not dumb, Caleb. I can handle Jack. Do what I told you." He snapped, turning to face Jack and touching his cheek gently. "I'm going to have to cuff you." 

Jack nodded, and gave Geoff his hands to cuff. Geoff felt sick again. He'd felt sick since he'd got here. Hell, he shouldn't even be here now. He should be drinking to the mountains with Jack, not cuffing his boyfriend's hands as he was suspected for murder. Things just never played out for him. It was just his luck, his boyfriend and his lover both as suspects. 

He saw Gavin get cuffs on, glancing over for a moment as the younger boy's hands were locked up. He tried not to watch, but he couldn't help it. He loved Gavin and he knew it. It was almost as painful to watch it happen to Gavin as it was to do it to Jack. Almost. 

And for some odd reason, he couldn't help but look at Ryan. He knew little to nothing about the guy, but every move he made had Geoff interested. He was dressed up, and pulled his sleeves up before Caleb cuffed him. He seemed perfectly fine with everything that was happening; he struck up a conversation with another one of the officers. He smiled. He glanced at Ray a lot. 

Geoff didn't seem to care as much about Michael, but rather then look suspicious to Jack, he watched the curly haired kid get cuffed too. He was red and glared at Caleb the whole time, and let his hands drop down with a thump. He didn't talk very much, and didn't seem very happy with what was going on. He frowned. He didn't look at Ray once. 

Ray was out the whole time. Ryan explained that he had fainted in the bathroom after he heard the gunshots, but they had already been hiding under the counter and Ryan had caught him before he hit the floor. They didn't bother putting cuffs on him, and put him with Jack and Geoff in one of the squad cars. 

Of course, there was the Lindsay girl too. Geoff didn't get to watch her get the cuffs on; he was busy figuring out how to move Ray. He did see her come out of the building though, looking down with her hood over her face. She looked at him, and he looked at her. He felt like he'd seen that face before, somewhere. She'd looked away first.   
Geoff got into his car and took a deep breath. He couldn't bring himself to look at Jack in the backseat. So he didn't. 

-  
Kdin Jenzen was set up for death. He was sat in a room with six people who all had a reason to end his life; and it was taken from him. Kdin was a dead man from the start. The question here is, who killed the dead man, and why?


End file.
